


Just For Tonight

by AsreonInfusion



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Platonic Sex, These dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long string of unsuccessful dates and failed relationships, Zack and Cloud find solace in each other instead. Maybe friends with benefits does, in fact, have its benefits. Cloud/Zack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic owes its existence to an anonymous ask I received on Tumblr (thank you kindly, anon!), which I shall copypasta in it's entirety below;
> 
> "I think it'd be amazing if you wrote a story about Zack and Cloud being best buds and going on a double date, but their dates are just weird and it goes so bad. They're joking about it before going back to hang out at Zack's, maybe to drink and forget it all even happened. And then they have platonic sex after Zack admits he was hoping to get laid."
> 
> So, that's exactly what I did. :D
> 
> (Well, not exactly. I kinda forgot it was meant to be a double date, whoops. But, y'know, close enough.)
> 
> The fic does contain smut, but it's not particularly sexy smut. Since the sex is meant to be platonic, I thought it would be better to focus on their friendship... which basically boils down to these two idiots being cute and dorky together. XP
> 
> Dork dork dork dork dork.

"Hey, you're home early."

Cloud groaned and shut the door heavily behind him. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Zack chuckled, switching the TV to mute. "That bad, huh?" He shifted his stuff off the sofa - mostly empty chip packets and a can or two of beer, along with several remotes - to make room for Cloud to slump down next to him. "I thought he seemed like a pretty cool guy."

Cloud threw his jacket over the arm of the sofa and kicked off his shoes. Zack offered Cloud a beer, which Cloud took gratefully, despite the fact it was already open and half empty.

"Mm. He was, as long as you agreed with him."

"And… you didn't?"

"No, no, he was fine to me, it was just… the way he'd talk about other people. Like they were totally inferior if they had a different opinion, because obviously he - he said 'we', but he meant himself - was always right. Ugh. I had my share of judgemental assholes back in Nibelheim, thanks."

"Aw." Zack pulled Cloud against his side, ruffling his hair. "D'you wanna rant about him some more?"

"Nah, I'm good." Cloud sighed, then blinked, his expression creasing into a frown. "Wait. Why are  _you_  back? I thought you had a date tonight as well."

Zack shrugged. "I did. Didn't go so well either."

"How come?"

"Nothing awful, so you can stop looking so concerned for my wellbeing," Zack teased, nudging Cloud with his elbow.

Cloud snorted and looked away. "Fine, I won't care about you, then. But seriously, what happened?"

Zack stretched out, feigning nonchalance. "Eh. We just… didn't click. No interests in common, and I'm pretty sure she found me annoying at times."

"Well, you are annoying."

"Psh. You wound me, Cloudy. She was totally hot though… I could've gone for a couple of one-night stands. But, that's not what she was after, and it would have been a dick move to lead her on knowing it wouldn't work out, so." Zack shrugged, then sighed. "Fucking shame, though. I wanted to get  _laid_."

Cloud choked his last sip of beer. He hid his mouth behind his hand, trying to pretending he wasn't laughing.

Zack glanced over at Cloud and smiled. "Whatever, man. At least you think my blue balls are amusing."

"Hahaha. Hah. Sorry." Cloud did not look sorry in the slightest. "You're right, that's totally not funny."

"It's not. I haven't had sex in months," Zack said solemnly.

This time Cloud tossed his empty beer can at Zack, though he was still laughing. "I don't need to know about your sex life!" he said.

"I don't  _have_  one."

"Yeah, well. I know the feeling. I've been going on failed dates for even longer than you have. It sucks."

"If it sucked, I wouldn't have so much of a problem."

Cloud elbowed him. "No. That was awful."

Zack grinned, utterly unashamed of his terrible innuendoes. "Maybe we both need a change of tactics," he suggested.

"Like what?"

"I dunno. I'm sure there's a bunch of people out there who are cool with hookups and one time things. That's always an option."

"Mm." Cloud's tone was doubtful. "I wish I could do that. But… I dunno. I'd be more comfortable with someone I knew. It doesn't have to be true love forever or any bullshit, but maybe a couple of successful dates first would be nice. Someone I know I can get along with and put a bit of trust in, y'know?"

"Yeah, I get ya. That's cool too."

"Except I can't even get one successful date. Ugh."

"Maybe you're looking in the wrong place, with the dating thing. Strangers are always gonna be pretty hit or miss. How about somebody you already know and are on good terms with, and then just make it a bit more?"

"What, like a friends with benefits thing?"

Zack shrugged. "Or ask them out, but that works too."

"It would if I had any friends," Cloud said dryly. He paused, a grin slowly beginning to spread across his face. "What about you, though? I mean, just think all the people you're friends with. Imagine being friends with benefits with Sephiroth."

"Been there, done that."

It was a good thing Cloud wasn't holding anything, because he would have dropped it. "Holy  _fuck_ , are you serious?"

Zack cackled. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Gaia, your face though. Close your mouth, you're gonna catch flies."

Cloud snapped his mouth shut and glowered at Zack. "That was mean."

"Totally worth it."

"Asshole."

"Hahaha. Well. Maybe not Seph. But I suppose the idea has it's merits, even if it's just a short term thing."

Both of them trailed off into silence, considering the options. Cloud's list was extremely short. He was familiar with most of the guys in his unit, a few of his commanding officers, and even a few SOLDIERs, courtesy of Zack. Most of those people he would consider positive acquaintances. But friends? Not so much. Zack was the only person he considered a real friend.

Zack's problem was more one of who on his list of friends could potentially be interested in adding some extra benefits into their relationship. Angeal and Genesis already had a thing going between them. He was pretty sure Seph just plain wasn't interested. Cissnei or Reno were options, but then maybe it wasn't a great idea to make things complicated when it came to dealing with the Turks.

"Ugh," Cloud said.

"Ugh," Zack agreed. He passed Cloud another beer, and cracked open one of his own. "To getting laid!" he announced, clinking his can against Cloud's.

Cloud huffed a short laugh. "Yeah. One day."

They drank through their beers, swapping stories from their dates. Zack's date had had a weird obsession with collecting Sephiroth memorabilia, which was kind of awkward given Zack was friends with the man. (No, he couldn't get her a lock of Sephiroth's hair.)

Cloud's date, aside from being too judgemental for Cloud's taste, was a city guy. He hated being outdoors or away from the heaving bustle of Midgar, which meant Cloud's avid talk of the Nibelheim mountains and camping trips and missions to remote locations - it was kind of a passion for him - fell awkwardly flat. It wasn't a big thing, really, but Cloud had felt stupid enough about it that he stayed silent for most of the date after that.

And Zack's date had immediately asked him if he was interested in having a threesome when he revealed he was bi, Zack said, rolling his eyes. Cloud winced sympathetically.

"Friends with benefits is starting to sound a whole lot better than any more dates," Zack finally declared.

"Pfft," Cloud said. "It's alright for you. You've got friends. Me… well. You're the only friend I've got."

"Aww. We really need to work on that. Not that I mind, I love hanging out with you, but you gotta get out of that shell of yours. I'm gonna be away on missions and all sorts, I don't want you being lonely while I'm gone."

Cloud waved the concern away. He knew that well enough. Gaia, he knew that. But he was just about buzzed enough that he didn't care. "You could be my friend with benefits."

"I could be your- wait, what?"

Cloud snorted and burst into laughter. Zack's expression was priceless. "That's what you get for making me think you'd slept with Sephiroth earlier."

Zack didn't respond to the teasing.

"...Zack? C'mon, I was kidding."

"Hey, why not, though?"

"Why not what?"

"The friends with benefits thing." Zack put his beer down and turned to face Cloud, a bit more seriously than Cloud had anticipated. "You wanna get laid, and my balls are gonna drop off from lack of use if I don't get laid. We're already friends. You're cute, I'm devastatingly handsome. Even if I'm not into you that way specifically, I can still make you feel good, right? It works out for both of us."

"...What, you're serious?"

"Eh. Just a thought."

Now Cloud fell silent as well. Friends with benefits. With Zack. Zack was definitely the only person he'd even consider it for. "I'd hardly call it 'devastatingly handsome'," Cloud said, deadpan. "Your ego detracts from the appeal."

Zack sniggered. He leaned over and wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulders, jostling him. "It could be fun! We both get laid, and nothing needs to change. We'd still be friends. Just friends who sometimes fuck occasionally."

Cloud shook his head, but he was smiling. And he didn't pull out of Zack's hold. "You're weird, you know that?"

"Weird is the best thing to be."

"...Fine. I'm horny enough that I'd even screw you."

"I feel so honoured," Zack said with mock sincerity, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

Cloud elbowed Zack, and Zack laughed. He rolled off the sofa onto his feet and offered a hand to Cloud. Cloud took it and allowed Zack to haul him to his feet.

His mind was still trying to catch up as Zack led him to the bedroom. They were actually going to do this? Right now? Not that he minded. It was just like Zack had said. It benefited them both, it could be fun, nothing had to change, so why not? He'd asked himself the question twenty times over, and there really was no reason why not.

"Wow," Cloud said, standing in the doorway to Zack's bedroom in their shared apartment. He usually liked to give Zack his space and didn't go in unless invited. He also didn't want to risk getting lost in there and never finding his way out, which - under normal circumstances - was entirely possible. But he could actually see the floor today. "You tidied your room. When did that happen?"

Zack gave him a sheepish grin. "Well… I told you I was hoping to get laid tonight. I kind of got things ready, just in case."

"Right. I guess you don't normally keep condoms and lube on the bedside table, then."

"Hush, you. You'd complain if I had to stop and spend five minutes digging around in drawers trying to find that shit."

Cloud laughed. Zack had a point.

Zack led Cloud in. He turned and sat down on the edge of the bed, Cloud standing between his parted knees. "So. How much of this do you wanna do?"

Cloud blinked at him. "Huh?"

"I mean, like, I'm cool with kissing and stuff as well, 'cause kissing is nice, but if it's awkward then we don't have to."

"Oh." Cloud hadn't even considered it. Hel, he hadn't considered  _any_  of this until five minutes ago. Zack was smiling at him still, giving him the time to make up his mind and not bothered by Cloud's lack of response.

Cloud took a breath and leaned in.

Zack's smile widened as their lips met, and then he kissed Cloud back. Cloud couldn't say there was any spark between them, but… Zack was a good kisser, that much was undeniable. His lips were soft but insistent against Cloud's, his hands sliding around Cloud's waist as they both started to get into it. Cloud made a small noise of pleasure in the back of his throat.

Zack was grinning as he broke away.

"Yeah. Okay. It's not too awkward," Cloud said, ever so slightly out of breath. "We can do the kissing thing."

Zack pulled Cloud down on top of him and brought their mouths together again.

It felt good, that contact after so long without. Neither of them felt any need or desire to progress to involving tongue, but just feeling the shapes Zack's lips formed against Cloud's was pleasant enough. Feeling Zack's sword-calloused hands sliding up his sides was pleasant as well. Zack started undoing the buttons on Cloud's shirt, and Cloud returned the favour.

"Hey," Zack said. He had worked the shirt off completely now, and had his hands spread over Cloud's toned chest. "Look at you. You're getting all ripped!"

Cloud snorted and gave Zack a gentle shove, but he couldn't say he was displeased with the observation.

Zack grinned. "Pretty sexy, Cloud."

"Whatever," Cloud muttered against Zack's mouth.

Zack's shirt came off next, and then their trousers, until both of them were dressed only in their boxers.

Cloud gave Zack an appreciative look. Cloud may have finally been starting to pack on a bit of muscle, but Zack was already years ahead of him in that regard. He was gorgeous, Cloud had to admit that much.

Not that it was anything he hadn't seen before. Zack was the sort of roommate who was happy to walk out into the living room shirtless, or only in his boxers, or just in a towel a few times. If he was running late in the mornings, he would get dressed in the kitchen, hopping around trying to pull his trousers on with one hand while holding a slice of toast in the other.

Cloud felt a little twinge of envy every time. Soon. Soon he was gonna be as ripped as that.

Even though Cloud had seen Zack half-dressed often enough, he'd never actually had the chance to touch. He trailed his fingers down Zack's stomach, feeling the taught abs tense beneath his touch.

He looked up to see Zack giving him a lopsided little grin of encouragement.

Cloud lightly grazed down Zack's side in a feather-light touch, and Zack shivered. He moved back up a bit more firmly, over Zack's chest, then mapping out the curve of his shoulders in what could only be described as a caress. Zack purred appreciatively in the back of his throat, then kissed Cloud again.

"How d'you wanna do this?" he asked when they broke apart.

Cloud gave a questioning hum, more interested in grazing his lips along Zack's jawline.

"Top or bottom?" Zack elaborated. "You can top if you like."

"Oh. Uh. I don't mind?"

"C'mon, that's a naff answer."

Cloud rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "I really don't have a preference, though."

"Fine." Zack had a mischievous glint in his eyes. He shifted back further onto the bed, sitting up for better leverage. "I'll wrestle you for it."

"Wha-?" Cloud didn't have time to register the comment. He cut off into a squawk as Zack tackled him. Cloud's world flipped, and then he was on his back on bedcovers with Zack pinning him down.

"Ha!" Zack gloated.

Cloud blinked, then narrowed his eyes. "Pfft. You only got me because you had the element of surprise. If we're doing this  _fairly_ …" He shifted his feet up close to his ass, lifted his hips, and threw Zack off.

Zack laughed, rolled over, then lunged for Cloud's waist. They quickly devolved into grappling with each other for advantage. It was half wrestling, and half flailing around on top of each other in a pile of laughter.

The rough housing was a constant for them. Zack was always willing to spar with Cloud, and hand-to-hand was something they did pretty often. Even outside of training, they were always playfully shoving at each other and wrestling for the remote controls, or the last piece of dumbapple pie, or because Zack had made a comment so ridiculous that Cloud had been forced to hit him in the face with one of the sofa cushions, and obviously Zack then had to retaliate.

But as often as he'd wrestled with Zack in the past, it had never been while they were half naked. Cloud probably wouldn't even have thought about it if it hadn't been for what they were planning to do afterwards, but, as it was, he was acutely aware of Zack's bare skin sliding against his own. It was... distracting.

Zack was stronger and had more experience, but then Cloud was extremely flexible and could wriggle out of pretty much any hold Zack got him in. In the end, he was the one who ended up on top to Zack.

"'Ha', yourself," Cloud said, looking rather pleased.

Zack seemed just as pleased with Cloud's success as Cloud was himself. "You're getting good at this, Cloudy!"

"You're getting slack. What was that hold even meant to be? A two year old could break that."

Zack stuck his tongue out. He wriggled just enough to free one of his arms, which he wrapped around Cloud's waist, pulling him closer. Cloud ended up straddling Zack's lap, right against the hardness of his growing erection. Apparently Zack had found their almost-naked wrestling distracting as well.

"So," Zack purred. "You win, you get to top. You gonna fuck me?"

Cloud felt his own cock twitch in response. He might not have been into Zack in that particular way, but he was definitely still responding to the physical contact and bare skin and the feel of another dick pressing against his thigh.

"Yeah. Okay," he said breathlessly.

Zack sat up partially, propping himself on one elbow and reaching up to the bedside table to grab the lube he'd left there. Cloud could guess the intention in that.

"Do you want me to, uhh…?"

"I can prep myself, if that'd be weird for you," Zack said.

Cloud shrugged. "I don't see how having my fingers up your ass is any more weird than having my dick up your ass."

Zack did a very poor job of choking back his sniggering. "You're so cute when you talk dirty," he said, completely failing to keep a straight face.

"Dork," Cloud replied. He took the lube from Zack, poked him with the end of the tube, then shuffled down off Zack's legs.

Zack lifted his hips up. His hands went for his boxers at the same time and Cloud's, and their fingers bumped together as they worked the last piece of clothing off of Zack.

Zack spread his legs so Cloud could settle between them, then pulled Cloud back in close. "Question," he said as his hands migrated down into Cloud's boxers.

Cloud bit back a quiet gasp as Zack grasped two firm handfuls of Cloud's ass. "What?"

"Hickeys." Zack's lips grazed over Cloud's throat, but he didn't bite down. Yet. "That time you were dating that guy in your old unit… you used to come back covered in them. Did he just particularly like giving them, or are you into getting them?"

"Oh, I…" Cloud could feel Zack's teeth now, nibbling teasingly at the skin, but not hard enough to mark. "I like them."

"So you don't mind if I leave a few bruises?"

"Yeah, that's cool. I'd like it if you did."

Zack smiled as he obliged. He found that Cloud moaned particularly loudly when he was treated harshly, when Zack pulled at his skin with his teeth. His hands were still lower down on Cloud's ass, and Zack eased Cloud's boxers off while Cloud was paying more attention to the sharp pleasure-pain of Zack's love bites.

Then they were both naked and pressed against each other, and Cloud felt a shiver of lust run through him.

"Mm… that feels nice," Cloud murmured.

"C'mon," Zack encouraged. He nudged at the ignored tube of lube in Cloud's hand.

Oh. Right. Cloud flipped the top open, smearing some of the cool gel out onto his fingers. It was difficult to focus when Zack was still working his teeth and tongue and lips against the sensitive skin of Cloud's throat - Gaia, he loved being marked like that - but Cloud managed it with only a few drops spilling out onto Zack's stomach.

He braced his clean hand on Zack's thigh in warning. "Alright, I'm gonna…" Cloud began, trailing off when he couldn't find the words.

Zack chuckled. "Do it."

Two slicked fingers circled Zack's entrance, smearing the lube there. Cloud hesitantly slid the first finger inside, and Zack made a small, breathy moan of appreciation. It was enough to give Cloud the confidence to keep going. If Zack was cool with this, then Cloud would do his best to make it good.

He knew what he was doing. Not that he'd done this for anyone else for a long while, but it was still something he enjoyed for his own pleasure. Zack still felt tight, but he was relaxed enough for Cloud to easily get a second finger in. He curled them upwards, searching for the sensitive spot that would make Zack moan. Zack's hips bucked beneath him, and Cloud knew he'd found it.

Zack's eyes were half closed, bright with lust and amusement as he watched Cloud's face scrunch up in concentration. His hands were already settled on Cloud's hips, but he moved one round to the front of Cloud's groin, to massage at his best friend's growing erection.

Cloud was already half-hard and getting into it, but Zack's hand on his cock definitely helped. He moaned, embarrassingly loudly, as Zack stroked him.

"How do you like it?" Zack murmured, breath ghosting against the shell of Cloud's ear.

"A-ahh… slow. Keep it slow for now."

Zack smirked, very happy to be able to tease for the time being.

Two could play at that game though. Cloud was just as much of a tease, gradually stretching Zack's ass open with slow thrusts of his fingers. Zack breathing grew heavy, his breaths panted against Cloud's lips.

"Come  _on_ ," and that was most definitely a whine in Zack's voice. "Do me already."

Cloud grinned. "Whatever you say, puppy."

"Oi," Zack said, giving Cloud a half-hearted glare. The effect was rather ruined by the smile playing at his lips.

"I'll stop calling you puppy when you stop calling me chocobo."

"Ha. Point taken."

Much to Cloud's disappointment, Zack shifted his hands back up to Cloud's waist. Cloud let his fingers slide free of Zack's ass, and Zack shifted them over so they were both lying on their sides, face to face, legs tangling together. He reached up and grabbed one of the condoms off the bedside table.

Zack tore open the foil wrapper and rolled the condom down over Cloud's cock with practiced ease. Cloud hissed at the pleasurable contact.

While Zack was doing that, Cloud fumbled for the lube. He had dropped into the bedsheets, but it was fortunately still close to hand. He was even more careless with it this time, too impatient to worry about not getting it on the bedsheets. They were already so close together - it just took a small shift of his hips, and then Cloud's cock was pressed up against Zack's. Cloud wrapped his hand around both of them.

"Nng, fuck, Cloud," Zack gasped. He thrust up into Cloud's grip, which served to rub his erection against Cloud's at the same time. Both of them groaned.

"Yeah," Cloud agreed. "Yeah, that's good…"

Zack kept going, one hand on Cloud's ass and the other round his waist, holding their bodies tight together as they frotted against each other. Cloud massaged the lube over both of their cocks, tightening his grip around them..

"Mmn. How do you want to… you know…" Cloud attempted.

That grin was back on Zack's face. "You can take me however you want to," he said with an exaggerated purr.

Cloud rolled his eyes, trying to hide the fact he was blushing quite a bit. "No, but seriously. I just wanna… make sure you're comfortable."

"Aww. You're too fucking cute!"

"Shut  _up_ , Zack."

Zack beamed at Cloud, lifting a hand to cup his cheek. He pulled Cloud in to kiss again. And again. A couple of times, actually, until they were both breathing unevenly.

"It's all good, though. I'm fine with anything. Do you have a favourite position?"

"Uh. Well. I guess... I mean, I like doggy style, but that's more when I'm the one being penetrated."

Zack just smiled, and didn't tease Cloud about the admission for once. "Hey, sounds good to me either way!" He rolled over onto his stomach, then hoisted himself onto all fours. He shook his ass in Cloud's general direction. "Come and get it, Spiky!"

Cloud let out a pained noise, somewhere between hilarity and abject horror. "Oh my  _gods_ , Zack. No wonder you can't get a girlfriend."

"Heeey. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying if you don't stop waving your fucking hairy ass in my face, I'm gonna spank it."

"Huh. I always suspected you were a kinky little shit."

Cloud buried his face in one hand (the one that wasn't covered in lube), snorting with laughter. "Stoooop. How am I meant to take this seriously?"

"You're not," Zack advised.

Despite the ridiculousness of it all, Cloud found he was still hard. He pressed up against Zack from behind, running his hands over the taut muscles of Zack's back, letting the front of his thighs brush against the back of Zack's. His dick nestled in the cleft of Zack's ass, and Cloud felt his breath catch.

Zack pressed back into the contact. "Do it, Cloud." His voice was low, starting to sound strained.

Cloud swallowed. He lined his dick up at Zack's entrance. Zack let out a breathy, impatient sigh, and Cloud began to push inside.

"Fuck, yeeeeees," Zack hissed.

Cloud gasped as Zack's ass swallowed his dick. He was tight. Not uncomfortably so, but fuck. It had been so long, and it felt so good. Zack felt the same way, if the arch of his back and murmurs of pleasure were any indication.

Cloud sank in all the way and stopped, groaning. "Nng, Zack."

"Mm," Zack agreed. "You feel pretty damn awesome."

Cloud huffed a short laugh. Then he started moving, and their laughter turned to moans and half-gasped sounds of pleasure.

"O-oh yeah, fuck, Cloud, hard. I can take it."

Cloud sped up, arching over Zack. He wanted to give Zack whatever he asked for… if Zack said hard, Cloud would do it hard. He kept his thrusts steady, not quick but deep, as deep as he could go, and powerful. It was enough to make Zack groan, and the sound sent shivers down Cloud's spine.

Zack let his chest sink down to the bedcovers, but he kept his hips raised, pressing back to meet every one of Cloud's thrusts. He kept murmuring encouragement as Cloud gasped above him.

Cloud leaned forward further, bracing one hand on the bed next to Zack's shoulder. Zack's fingers found Cloud's, curling together.

It was just the smallest gesture, but it felt strangely intimate.

"Z-zack, I'm…"

"What, already?"

"Shut up," Cloud muttered breathlessly, still not stopping his thrusts even though they were becoming increasingly erratic. "It's been a while."

Zack gave a short laugh, cutting off into a hiss of pleasure as Cloud's cock brushed over his prostate. "S'fine. I'm close too." He gave Cloud a smirk over his shoulder, then clenched down around him.

"Nng!  _Zack_."

"There," Zack hissed. He reached one hand back to stroke himself.

Cloud's muscles were starting to tremble. It felt so good, the heat and the tightness, and Zack clenched around him again and  _shit_. Cloud's fingernails dug into the bedsheets, and into Zack's hip where his other hand was braced. Only Zack  _kept doing it_ , so good and so tight it was almost torturous, and Cloud couldn't hold on. His head fell forward to rest against Zack's back, breathing in heavy pants against his sweat-slick skin, and then Cloud cried out as he came.

Zack tugged harshly at his own cock. He was on the edge as well. He could feel the way Cloud's cock was twitching inside his ass, and then Cloud sank his teeth into Zack's shoulder to smother his groans, and oh, yeah, Zack was there.

Cloud pulled out of Zack, and Zack rolled over, and they came together again to ride out the aftershocks in each others arms.

"Mmm, yeah, I needed that so bad," Zack said, eyes closed and sprawled lazily across the bed.

"Tell me about it," Cloud hummed in agreement. He was draped over the top of Zack, not quite willing to sacrifice the physical contact just yet.

Zack wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulders, reaching a hand up to ruffle Cloud's hair.

With a reluctant sigh, Cloud dragged himself away. He would rather have stayed warm and comfy next to Zack, but there was cleanup to be done. He disposed of the condom and relocated his boxers. Zack watched him lazily, a wide, stupid grin on his face, though he put on his boxers as well when Cloud tossed them to him.

"You might as well stay here, now," Zack offered, patting the empty spot on the bed. "Call it a sleepover."

"Yeeeah, remember what happened the last time we had a sleepover?" Cloud said dubiously. But he still clambered back onto the bed nonetheless, settling mostly next to Zack. (He shifted his legs away to avoid the wet patch Zack had left. He could sleep in his own jizz, thanks.)

Zack's grin widened. "Ahh, yes. The Great Winter Pillow War of '04."

"If I see you so much as lift a pillow…" Cloud let the threat trail off as Zack started laughing.

Zack reached over and flicked off the bedside lamp, and pulled a thankfully clean comforter up from where it had been kicked to the end of the bed. Cloud shifted against him, using Zack's shoulder as a pillow as they settled down together.

Zack's eyes were still bright in the dark. "So, what do you think? Friends with benefits seems like a pretty good arrangement to me."

"Yeah. I could live with this," Cloud said. It was definitely a good arrangement. Zack was even up for post-coital snuggles, apparently, which Cloud appreciated more than he ever realised he would.

Cloud took a breath. "Hey, Zack?"

"Yeah? Don't tell me you've fallen in love with me now."

"Pfft, yeah right. Well. I mean, no, not like that, but I just…" Cloud shifted so his forearms were braced on Zack's chest, looking at him face to face. "I know I can be snarky to you sometimes, even though I'm just messing around and I know you know that. But I wanted to say… you are seriously the most amazing friend, you know that? I really appreciate it. You being there for me. For everything."

There was a moment of quiet while Zack took in Cloud's confession. A huge grin made it's way across his face. "Aawww!" Zack cooed. He pulled Cloud against him in a tight, full-body bear hug, making Cloud squawk. "I told ya, you are just too fucking cute!"

"A-ack! Damnit, Zack! See, this is why I don't compliment you more often. You try and squish me to death."

Zack laughed and eased off on the hugging. Cloud grumbled and shoved at Zack's shoulder, but not hard enough to actually push him away.

"Well, I appreciate you too, Cloudy," Zack said. "We'll always stick together, right? No matter what happens."

Cloud smiled and curled up against Zack's side. "Right."


End file.
